Семь бед и семь детей Северуса Снейпа
by Aretta
Summary: История о том, как Северус Снейп за один день обзавелся потомством.


Чудесно пах чабрец в банке, шелестели пожелтевшие страницы потрепанного временем фолианта, пальцы изредка скользили по мелким кривым строчкам, губы беззвучно шевелились, произнося такие сложные и замысловатые слова, как Achillea glaberrima Klok, или же попросту «Тысячелистник голый», и Carlina onopordifolia Bess, ex Szafer et al, или же «Колючник татарниколистный».

- Профессор Снейп! – в комнату ворвался красный, как рак, Невилл. Он изрядно запыхался, а потому некоторое время молчал, глядя на Северуса совершенно безумными глазами. Отдышавшись, он продолжил: - Вас вызывает к себе директор Дамблдор! – говорил он хрипло и прерывисто, а потому звучало это весьма комично, что изрядно развеселило Северуса. Впрочем, сей факт нисколько не являлся смягчающим обстоятельством.

- Мистер Лонгботтом, вас стучаться не учили? – едко осведомился профессор

Поняв свою оплошность, Невилл резко побледнел, и Северусу даже показалось, что студент сейчас потеряет сознание.

- Проф-фессор, я не хотел, то есть я хотел…

- Избавить меня от своего присутствия, - закончил за него Снейп. – И двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора! – прошипел он вдогонку улепетывающему студенту.

Захлопнув увесистую книгу, Северус ласково погладил обложку, будто говоря ей: «До свидания, милая, я скоро вернусь!» и направился к директору.

- Вызывали?

Он вошел в кабинет и застал там семерых своих студентов: Гарри Поттера, Гермиону Грейнджер, Лонгботтома, чье лицо покрывали красные пятна, Блейза Забини, Малфоя, который кисло смотрел на Рона Уизли, и ковыряющегося в носу Колина Криви.

- Я что-то пропустил? – осведомился он, посмотрев на Альбуса Дамблдора. Директор задумчиво посасывал лимонную дольку, держался за лоб и с интересом разглядывал вошедшего зельевара.

- Северус, ты многое в жизни совершил, но такое… - он тяжко вздохнул. – Я не ожидал, честно.

Снейп непонимающе воззрился на директора.

- В смысле?

- Северус, взрослый человек должен нести ответственность за свои деяния…

- Да какого дементора? – не выдержал профессор. – Что вы здесь все делаете? – он зло сверкнул глазами на студентов, и те в ужасе вжались в свои стулья и кресла.

- Северус, не кричи на своих детей! – грозно произнес Альбус.

- Да эти дети… - начал зельевар и осекся. - На своих? Каких своих? У меня нет детей, - для убедительности он помотал головой и отступил на шаг назад.

- Я же говорила, он не признает! – с горечью в голосе произнесла Гермиона Грейнджер и всхлипнула. – Мужчины, они все такие! Сначала любовь, звезды, мир обещают, а как только появляются дети – бац! – она хлопнула по коленкам, и все вздрогнули.

- А может, пока мы все вместе, сфотографируемся? – намазывая соплю на стол директора, предложил Колин.

- Не собираюсь я фотографироваться с нищебродом! – протянул Драко, неприязненно косясь на Рона Уизли.

- Он т-твой брат! – возмутился Лонгботтом, но голос его слегка дрогнул.

- Северус, так дело не пойдет, ты должен признать их! – заявил директор, с отвращением глядя на то место, куда Криви намазал соплю. Даже Феникс предпочел перелететь поближе к шляпе, которая делала вид, что изначально ни о чем не знала, но все же сочувствующие взгляды иногда посылала в адрес профессора зельеварения.

- Кого? – прошептал Северус, вжавшись в дверь. Он подергал ручку, но тщетно. – Никаких детей… нет у меня…

- Бедные малыши, какой ужасный отец им достался! – воскликнула женщина с портрета.

- Какие малыши? – Северус не узнал собственный голос, настолько сдавленным он вышел. Он снова подергал дверную ручку, и снова - тщетно.

- А может, все-таки сфотографируемся? – вновь запуская палец в ноздрю, спросил Колин.

- Не хочу! Пусть он признает! – Блейз ткнул пальцем в зельевара. – Признайся, что ты мой отец!

- Альбус, это абсурд! Он же чернокожий! – воскликнул Северус.

- Это не показатель, - заметила Гермиона. – Кто-либо из предыдущих поколений мог быть чернокожим. Все дело в генах! – менторским тоном закончила она.

- Я согласен с мисс Грейнджер.

- Отец Поттера – Поттер! То есть Джеймс Поттер! – продолжил гнуть свое Северус, тем временем дергая дверную ручку.

- Северус, я знаю о твоих отношениях с Лили! То, что она предпочла тебе Джеймса, вовсе не означает, что ты можешь наплевательски относиться к своему сыну! – сказал директор Дамблдор, и лимонная долька, доселе рассасывающаяся под его языком, вылетела изо рта и попала в Драко Малфоя.

- Соплохвост вам в глотку, - выругался наследник чистокровной семьи. – Он не мой отец, я чистокровный маг! А он, - Драко посмотрел на бледного, как мел, Северуса, - полукровка!

- Малфой, тебе идут конфеты. - Рон рассмеялся, тыча пальцем в лимонную дольку, прилипшую к платиновым волосам.

- Иди к Хвостороге в задницу, нищеброд! – рявкнул Драко, резко вскочив. Лимонная долька не вынесла такого обращения с собой и, медленно скатившись, шмякнулась на пол.

- Какой моветон! – вставила Гермиона.

- Тебя не спросили, грязнокровка!

- Мистер Малфой, успокойтесь! – директор ударил ладонью по столу, и на другом конце кабинета Феникс сдавленно пискнул, прижавшись к шляпе.

- Я все-таки сфотографирую… - между тем пробормотал Колин, вставая и отходя в сторону, чтобы лучше запечатлеть собравшихся.

- Да, именно, я – Малфой! – с гордостью заявил Драко.

- Ты – Хорек! – поправил его Рон, ухмыляясь.

- Ты ответишь за свои слова! – блондин выудил из кармана школьной мантии волшебную палочку. - Слагулус Эрукто!

- Ассио палочка Драко Малфоя! – выкрикнул директор, но поздно: Рон выплюнул первого слизня на Гермиону, второго на Блейза, третьим метил в Драко, но тот уже отошел на безопасное расстояние.

- Фу, какая гадость! – Гармиона вскочила, брезгливо рассматривая испачканную слизью мантию. – Экскуро!

- И мне можно, - жалобно попросил Блейз. – Меня сейчас стошнит!

- Сам выпутывайся! – буркнула Гермиона.

- Северус, да признайся же ты наконец! – прогромыхал Альбус, и Северусу даже показалось, что в кабинете стало заметно темнее, будто помещение окутали сумерки.

- Но это абсурдно, Альбус! Они не могут быть моими детьми! – решительно сказал Северус. – Я готов сказать все это под Веритасерумом прямо сейчас. Он у меня с собой! – Снейп полез во внутренний карман мантии.

- Протестую! – вновь подала голос Грейнджер, и Северусу захотелось выбросить ее из окна директорского кабинета. – Профессор знаток в зельеварении, он знает способ обойти действие зелья!

- Что за чушь! – взвинтился Северус. – Действие зелья нельзя «обойти», как вы выразились. Это не возможно!

- Считали, что Аваду Кедавру тоже нельзя обойти, но среди нас есть живой пример тому, что это не так! – Гермиона указала на Гарри.

- Мерлин, заавадьте меня! – простонал Северус, дернув ручку двери так, что та не выдержала и со звоном упала на пол, затем покатилась и врезалась в стену.

- Да пожалуйста! – воскликнул Драко и полез в карман за палочкой, но запоздало вспомнил, что она у директора. – Профессор, сделайте же что-нибудь! Если Люциус узнает, что я не его сын, он лишит меня наследства! – обратился блондин к директору, но последний был непоколебим.

- Родителей не выбирают, Драко, - поучительным тоном сказал Альбус, глядя на Малфоя поверх очков-полумесяцев. – Смирись.

- Укуси меня оборотень, что за день! – воскликнул Невилл, и все удивленно на него посмотрели. Под их взглядами он стушевался и смущенно произнес: - А что?

- Невилл, это не по канону! – сказал Гермиона.

- Здесь все не по канону! – зацепившись за спасительную нить, заявил зельевар. – Потому что по канону у меня нет детей!

- Северус, твои доводы не обоснованы, - со вздохом произнес директор. – Со времен возникновение фанфикшена канон уже все забыли, так что попробуй теперь разберись, где канон, а где выдумка фикрайтера!

- Улыбочку! – вдруг воскликнул Колин, и все как по команде посмотрели на него. Кабинет заполонила яркая вспышка, на время ослепившая Северуса. Когда же он пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что находится в своем кабинете, где по-прежнему пахнет чабрецом.

- Приснится же такое, - пробормотал он, вытирая рукавом мантии взмокший лоб.

Внезапно дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет влетел запыхавшийся Невилл.

- Профессор Сне…

- Вон! – закричал Северус, вскакивая. – Пятьдесят баллов с гриффиндора! И я увольняюсь!

Невилл испуганно вылетел за дверь, а Северус Снейп, не собирая вещей и только прихватив с собой книжку, поспешно бросился в свои апартаменты, к камину.


End file.
